1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-defense whip that can be conveniently carried by a user and readily placed into a whipping position for emergency use as a deterrent against attack.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Nearly every jogger has a story about running innocently along and being suddenly confronted with a dog that is all teeth. Dogs are very territorial and, while most are mild-mannered, others seem to have a blood lust about guarding their turf.
The best way to avoid dog trouble is to respect the borders of the dog's territory by crossing the street. In doing this, however, it is essential to look and act confident. If the dog charges, a person should stand his or her ground and shout "No" as loudly and with as much authority as he or she can muster. If the dog is not intimidated and still set on attack, something defensive, as a very last resort, is in order.
Most joggers, however, have no real means for defending themselves against a dog attack and the protection that has been available has serious shortcomings. For example, some joggers carry sticks but sticks are heavy, cumbersome and may be tripped over. Others carry aerosol repellents, but if the dog is upwind, the spray may get on the jogger or if there is a cross wind, insufficient spray may get on the dog, only further to aggravate the animal, encouraging further confrontation.
There are other hazards besides dogs; most joggers have no defense against muggers either. Some joggers carry knives or guns but these weapons can be turned against them by the attacker. Other runners carry jogging weights that can double as brass knuckles but these devices are useful only on close contact. Sticks and aerosol repellents can be used against a human assailant too, but these weapons have the shortcomings mentioned above with respect to defending against a dog. There are mechanically complicated spring whips and telescoping batons, with push-button releases, etc., but the opening of these devices in an emergency may be too slow or foiled entirely by jamming of the release or of the adjacent lengths of springs or baton sections.
Joggers are not the only people in jeopardy of attack. It is not always possible to avoid deserted or poorly lit areas and some people are even fearful in their own homes, keeping weapons by their bedsides. People who work at night, students, nurses, etc. and who must walk across a campus or a parking lot may suddenly find that they have become an attractive target. Most people do not want to carry a lethal weapon like a gun, but, on the other hand, they do not want to be completely defenseless either.